The Elrics!
by little112233
Summary: Ed is home after the trip at the end of Brotherhood. The good news, Winry has already planned the wedding! The bad news, Ed is acting strangely, leading Winry to believe it was all a lie! Can Ed prove he loves Winry, before it's too late? First story.


The Elrics

I don't own FMA

Chapter one: The Elrics are back!

* * *

><p>Day 1: Edward<p>

Edward Elric stepped off the train, the metallic clink of the metal grate was the first thing he heard. "Edward!" Winry yells, it's not hard to find her on the empty platform. "Hey Winry." Ed says, smiling. "I missed you, Moron." Winry says, running to hug Ed. She squeezes Ed; she doesn't want to let him go. Ed pulls away, and Winry shoves a note in his face. "What's this?" Ed says, skimming the letter.

"It's the date of our wedding, dummy." Winry says. Ed gives Winry a suprised look. "Already? I can't even put my bag down?" Ed says, sarcastically. Winry grabs his arm and starts dragging him home. "I`ve already rented your tuxedo." "Have you seen Al?" Ed says, trying to get off the topic. He had just gotten home, and it was awkward to talk about marrage for him; he'd just been in warzones for years. Even though Winry was on his mind often, he still hadn't really grown up, and apparently neither had Winry.

Winry knew Ed was going to take a little convincing to comply; but Ed had probably spent all his life putting together that, _"I'll give you half my life if you'll give me half of yours!"_ Winry knew he was going to be shy about it; so she had already planned the wedding. It was in a week. "No, he called. He's in a country to the west and is going to be here on tuesday." Ed watched Winry struggle with the keys for a minute, before unlocking it himself.

"Smarty." Winry mutters, stepping inside. He sets his bag down on the bed. "Where's Pinako?" Ed says, petting Den. Winry looks down for a minute, and Ed knows what happened, before Winry even says it. "Oh." He says. "Went in her sleep. She didn't suffer, Ed." Winry says. "When did it happen?" Ed says. "Last month. It's hard to track you down, you know that?" Winry grabs a water from the fridge, and tosses one to Ed. "I'm excited for dinner." Ed says, smiling. "Train food tastes like crap."

Winry laughs. "Milk?" She says. Ed makes a face. "Don't remind me." Ed groans. Winry only laughs harder. "Shut up!" Ed says. Winry stops laughing after a while. "Ishbal was amazing. Scar is a good activist." Winry smiles. "Mr. Scar has really made a come back." The oven timer goes off, and Winry jumps up to get it. The oven releases a warm, spicy smell, and Ed realizes it's a cinnamon apple pie. "Eat up." Winry says, grabbing two forks from the drawer. "No plates?" Ed says. Winry smiles. "You've been on a train for too long. This is dinner. Just eat it."

Ed and Winry finish off the pie in record time, and Ed looks like he's about to pass out in his chair. "Go to bed. We'll talk in the morning." Winry says. Ed stands up, and gives Winry a kiss on the forehead before walking to his room. Winry says, in a whisper, "What am I going to do with him?" She goes to check on Ed to see him passed out on the bed. "_Yeah, I handle trains well." _Winry says, mimicking the first thing Ed said before becoming a Alchemist. Winry goes to bed, leaving Ed to sleep in peace.

* * *

><p>Day 2: Edward<p>

Ed wakes up to the smell of breakfast. Ed slowly gets out of bed and stumbles to the kitchen. He sits at the table and says to Winry, "What are you making?" "Biscuts and gravy for your first morning home." Winry says. Ed gets up and looks for the coffee. _Jerk. I made breakfast and everything. And all he wants is coffee. _Winry thinks, dishing out the biscuts and gravy. Ed takes his place back at the table with a cup of tar black coffee. No sugar, no cream, nothing. "Ew." Winry says. "How can you stand that?" Ed looks at her like she's crazy. "It's _coffee. Not _sugar and cream. I just need the energy. I don't care about the taste." Ed takes a sip of his coffee.

Winry and Ed eat in silence for a while. "It's becuase cream has milk in it, isn't it?" Winry says. Ed adverts his eyes. "No. I just didn't have acsess to this stuff in places. Ishbal drinks it raw. I got used to it. It tastes too sweet with sugar and stuff." Ed shrugs, taking a big gulp of coffee. He gets up for another cup, after seeing the empty glass. Winry just watches him. He sits back down, and Winry stops him from taking the first drink.

She tears a sugar packet, then pours half in Ed's mug. "Well then. I'm going to wean you back onto sugar and cream." Winry picks up the plates, then starts a load of dishes, while Ed slowly comes back from the dead. It's 11:30 before Ed is fully operational. They go and visit Pinako's grave, and Ed only has one thing to say. "Stupid hag. Why couldn't you have waited for me to get back?" Winry punches him in the arm, but Ed can see the wet streaks down her face.

"What, thats what I thought about her." said Ed." Thanks for ruining the moment." Winry says, sarcastically.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuki Night: OOOKKKAAYY First chapter. I just revised this, and Little is asleep so...I finshed the chapter. <strong>

**(Your welcome, little.) **

**Well, I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter of, "The Elrics!" **

**Please Review!**


End file.
